fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth God Slayer Magic (Phantombeast)
Earth God Slayer Magic (大地の滅神魔導士, Daichi no Metsujin Madoshi): Earth God Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and God Slayer Description Earth God Slayer Magic allows the user to incorporate the element of earth into their body, thus gaining exclusive characteristics which are commonly associated with the ones who had hewn the earth with their bare hands. With Earth God Slayer Magic, the user is capable of producing, manifesting and materializing earth from their body in any way possible; possessing absolute dominance over this particular element, as they are capable of using it in any way possible to affect their opponents. The user can control any of the elements known as "Earthen" including most solid objects, and is also able to minutely control these abilities such as forming larger objects into more complicated ones or by changing the materials elemental makeup. The spells of Earth God Slayer Magic usually involve merging with all types of structures which are classified as "earth", and the user is capable of producing earth from their body and of manipulating it to attack their opponents. The user can control any of the elements known as "Earthen" including most solid objects; mountain, boulder, sand or dust, dirt and soil as well as bones; however, they are unable to manipulate bones of living beings. To the user, the earth around them is similar to an extension of their body as in they possess the ability to manipulate its movements and structure, subjugating it to their will. The user's Earth God Slayer Magic usually manifests itself in the form of large, cylindrical pillars of rocks, which can be shaped from the ground, greatly elongated and even twisted, allowing the user to use them for both attack and defense. The user also proven themselves capable of controlling all of the rock in the surrounding area, splitting it into boulders and sending it all flying at the enemy in a powerful avalanche. Aside from such uses, Earth God Slayer Magic can also be given more elaborated and intricate forms, mirroring humanoid figures and even architectural elements. 'Spells' Earth God's Bellow (土神の怒号, Dojin no Dogō): Earth God's Bellow is a Earth God Slayer Magic Spell, it is the Earth God Slayer's exclusive Bellow, incorporating the element of earth. When performing this spell, the user first inhales, gathering earth within their mouth; adding their own magical power into the mixture to serve as a propellant to the earth gathered; charging it up for a few moments. Once the charging phase has been completed, the user unleashes a massive wind storm with enough destructive power to shred a human being into pieces, and make large pieces of rock crumble, likened to a sandstorm in space; it is a powerful sand tornado, which moves towards the target in a line and strikes them with great blunt power; so much, in fact, that even nearby enemies which aren't directly struck by the attack will be thrown to the ground by the sandstorm's sheer rotatory power, which can travel a good distance away from the user and strike several opponents, hitting them with considerable blunt force and sending them flying in every direction. The wind flails about much like a whip and is sharp enough to cut through stone; slicing into the foe's body at the cellular level, cutting into their tendons—if the opponent manages to receive the full brunt of the attack, they will mostly likely be torn to shreds. Earth God's Bellow is able to pierce powerful strong magical barriers in the process of movement, thus even a barrier erected by a specialist would also be sundered; the mechanics work similar to a shotgun; spreading the damage dealt by the attack over a greater area. *'Earth God's Rock Bursting Fist' (土神の岩烈拳, Dojin no Ganretsuken): Earth God's Rock Bursting Fist is the second basic of the spells of an Earth God Slayer, mainly utilized for close-range combat; when performing Earth God's Rock Bursting Fist, the user extends one of their hands, the index and middle fingers outstretched, towards the target. This prompts a very large arm made of rock, whose appearance is reminiscent of an intricate gauntlet, to emerge from the ground not far from them, and to move towards the foe with its fist clenched; it's movement is invisible, and it truly seems like the user shoots their opponent, except that the resulting impact is not akin to an actual pistol, but to a small hand-held cannon and powerful enough to propel the unlucky recipient several meters away. The incredible speed both makes the strike far more powerful, and harder to dodge; connecting instantly with the target. This stone limb can be elongated for great lengths, with its "forearm" taking the form of an extremely long succession of segments; something which also makes it free to twist, allowing the user to move it around as they wish and change its trajectory, if the enemy does somehow manage to send the fist back at them. In addition; as an extra precaution, the user can focus Earth God's Rock Bursting Fist around their arms to enhance their blows, launch fists at a target as small projectiles or compacted fists to bludgeon an opponent. A more refined and favored method however is to use them as detachable hands, maintaining the hand shape and literally grabbing and restraining the opponent from a distance. *'Earth God's Liquid Ground' (土神の液地, Dojin no Eikichi): This Earth God Slayer Magic spell enables the user to soften or liquefy the ground, subsequently manipulating it to their every whim; something which is the radical opposite to the regular form of their Earth God Slayer Magic spells. This technique's main form of offense consists of turning large portions of ground below the target into liquid, subsequently raising them in "waves" to envelop and crash foes, with the ground acting like quicksand. Through the use of this spell alone, the user is shown capable of taking on several enemies, giving them trouble and preventing them from attacking, lest they sink. The liquefied ground itself has enough blunt power to destroy a large building when struck. Such softening power hasn't uses for offense alone, and has other avenues for usage, with the user being capable, for instance, of making the ground cave in by liquefying it, generating holes that can serve as shelters for them or their allies. The user can also employ this spell to nullify other earth-based attacks, causing them to fall harmlessly to the ground. In addition, the user has proven themselves capable of using this spell as a means of transportation, traveling through the ground after liquefying it; in such state, the user can carry passengers without causing them any harm. *'Earth God's Great Land Master' (土神の大国主, Dojin no Ōkuninushi): Earth God's Great Land Master is a specialized Earth God Slayer Magic spell, with which the user is capable of dealing damage over a wide area. When performing Earth God's Great Land Master, the user channels their magical energy into one of their feet; causing it to act as a repulsive force that pushes matter away. Keeping this in mind, the user stomps on the ground, causing two pulses of energy to erupt from their leg for a moment. A crack then travels long the ground and towards the opponent. When it reaches the opponent, the ground under them begins to shake violently, causing a minor earthquake; the force of which causes pillars of rock to erupt from the ground around the opponent, all pointed at them; forming a wall, blocking incoming attacks. The barriers created by such spell can take the shape of both cylindrical pillars, and that of larger rectangular slabs, thus reducing the number of elements required for a complete defense. In addition, the user is also shown able to erect walls composed of massive bricks, as if they were built by hand. They have shown themselves capable of manipulating such defensive barriers at their will, bending and twisting them to better guard themselves or their allies from enemy attacks; in addition, they can split them into their constitutive elements, which the user can freely move in midair and employ for offensive purposes; with a snap of their fingers, they can detonate the pillars, causing a large explosion of small rocks to pierce the opponent's body. Ōkuninushi is a divinity in Japanese Shinto. His name literally translates to "Great Land Master", and he is believed to be originally the ruler of Izumo Province, until he was replaced by Ninigi. In compensation, he was made ruler of the unseen world of spirits and magic. 'Advanced Spells' God Slayer's Secret Art: All Out Earth Power (滅神奥義・奮闘土力, Metsujin Ōgi: Funtō Doryoku): All Out Earth Power is the God Slayer's Secret art of the Earth God Slayer Magic line; and the user's most powerful spell overall. An extremely damaging offensive technique which strikes a large area near the user after the latter joins their hands together before themselves. As they do so, the area immediately in front of them is struck by an immense release of magical energy surging from the ground, which wreaks havoc on anything it finds, rising up several meters in the air and shattering the earth it emerges from reducing it to small pieces. Upon contact with a foe, All Out Earth Power subjugates anyone and anything in its blast area to a fierce assault of downward forces, making it seem as if gravity had intensified to the point that it could kill someone just to make a single step before unleashing it's original effect, dealing tremendous damage. Category:Phantombeast Category:Godslayer Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Slayer Magic